In northern climates in particular, the accumulation of frozen rain/ice/snow on a roof can present a significant problem to buildings and other structures. This is particularly problematic when snow from a series of sequential snow storms is able to accumulate on the roof of a building or some other structure without the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow being able to sufficiently melt and/or slide off the roof. Moreover, in the event that the snow is allowed to partially melt but the melted water is unable to adequately drip or flow off of the roof, e.g., possibly become trapped by an ice dam which forms on the roof, this melted water remains on the roof and eventually freezes and thus increases the load which must be supported by the roof of the building or structure.
Moreover, as frequently occurs in northern climates, sometimes rain falls, instead of snow, and such rain generally accumulates on and is absorbed by the snow and frozen rain or ice which has collected and accumulated on the roof. When this occurs, this trapped or absorbed water further increases the load and/or stress on the roof. Such an increase in load on the roof may, in some instances, eventually cause the building or other structure to collapse due to the load of the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow.
In an attempt to prevent collapse of the roof due to the load of the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow, building owners will typically attempt to clear off the roof by climbing onto the roof and shoveling or otherwise attempting to remove the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow from the roof. However, in the event of a metal roof, such roof tends to be slippery, especially when wet or snow covered, and thus it is quite hazardous for a building owner or some other individual to access the metal roof and attempt to shovel or otherwise remove the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow therefrom. In particular, while attempting to shovel or otherwise remove the accumulated frozen rain/ice/snow from a metal roof, individuals have fallen or slid off from metal roofs and, as a result, have become seriously injured.